Twin Klutzes
by Silent Orange Summers
Summary: "Well, we can be awful together then." The Sawada Twins were, are, and will be useless together. It doesn't matter what others say about them, they'll support each other and survive Spartan tutor-training, mafiosos, and everything else that's coming their way.
1. We Fail Together

Rating: T to be safe. Probably for language. As of this moment K or K+…

Things You May Want To Know: Most likely no pairings. Maybe. More fluffy family things and adventure. OC story but will stick to canon. Hopefully. Most likely. And this chapter turned out longer than I expected.

A/N and disclaimer at the bottom.

-KHR-

THWACK!

What was that? Was that from the gym? I shuffle over slowly near the entrance and I start to listen in.

"… fault we lost, you know." _Were those Tsuna's bullies?_

"S-sorry," I hear Tsuna try to apologize.

"So, you can do the cleaning? We want to play during our precious after-school time." _Yup. They were. _

"We're counting on you," they call out, mockingly.

"You can do it Dame-Tsuna."

I can hear them get closer to the door so I quickly move and run around the corner to hide. Then I see them joking about Tsuna and his inabilities in tests and sports. Basically they're just fooling around, loitering. They're so loud; Hibari-san's going to get them for sure.

Now that his bullies are gone, I walk in and I see him admiring Sasagawa-san who was walking pass the window near him.

"Yo, Tsuna."

"Yasu!" Tsuna yells in surprise. And of course, he gets scared and slips on nothing and falls.

"What are doing?" I ask him, giving him a worried look.

"N-nothing!" he yells from the floor.

I look at him skeptically. "You know you're terrible at lying, right?"

"Fine," he sighs. "I was just…" he looks away. "…cleaning."

"I'll… accept that for now," I tell him. "You got hit in the face with a basketball again, didn't you?" I kneel down and start digging around in my bag. Then I pull out a first-aid kit.

With clumsy people like us, we _need_ a first-aid kit.

So then I get a band-aid for him and stick it on his bruising cheek. That should do. "I'll help you finish cleaning. After that, let's go home. I'm tired of school for today."

Tsuna just hums in agreement.

While I put the equipment away and Tsuna sweeps, we start talking about random things and rumors that are floating around the school.

"You know, Tsuna, I was hanging around and I heard the popular girls gossiping. They said that Sasagawa-san was going out with Mochida-senpai."

"Really?"

Wow. He sounded really bummed.

"Yeah… I know you like her and all, but it'll be alright," I tell him.

"How do you know?"

"How I know you like Kyoko? Well, we _are_ twins and it's _really _obvious."

"Really?! It's that obvi—," he stopped himself. "Actually no, I meant how it'll be alright."

"Well, Tsuna… Mochi-senpai is a douche." He snorts in laughter. "Simple as that."

Tsuna rolls his eyes at me. "Your logic is the best," he mumbles to me sarcastically.

"I know," I say and shoot him a smile.

-KHR-

We were walking to school and he was really being such a downer.

"Hey, Tsuna, you want to skip school later? You seem out of it lately… I'm going to cheer you up. We'll go to the arcade, my treat."

"Why can't we go now?" he half-whined. I walk up right in front of him.

"We still have to at least _show up_ to school," I reprimand him.

"Says the girl that plans to skip," he scoffed.

I shrug. "You know you'll still go with me. So, excuse?" I ask him.

"We already used the excuse."

"We can't overuse it," I sigh stating the obvious.

"Accident," he affirms.

"How wonderful," I mumble sardonically. We're in for a world of pain.

-KHR-

I bury my head in my arms, using them like a pillow. Blah, blah, blah, blah. Wow… Nezu-sensei really can run his mouth. Is he even talking about the lesson? I look up. Oh. He's just passing back tests. By the way he passes out tests it's going to be a while till Tsuna and I get ours.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." I peek from my 'pillow' at my brother who sat in front of me and caught a glimpse of what he got. A big fat zero. It's not like I did any better. We _were_ the last people to get their papers back.

"Sawada Yoshiyasu." And of course I'm last. If I remember correctly, I actually fell asleep during this test. I got a zero too. At least the 'Twin Klutzes' fail together. I also catch a look of disgust from Nezu-sensei directed towards Tsuna and me, but he just walks away. That's good because I'm tired of him constantly picking on Tsuna and me.

Some time passed and then Nezu-sensei called on one of us.

"Sawada, answer this question on the board," he ordered. The two of us looked up.

"Which one?" Tsuna and I say at the same time.

"The girl," he sighs. It was time to put our plan in action.

"Hai, hai," I call from my seat, monotonously. Then I get up and start shuffling quickly across the aisle. Just as I was about to get out of the aisle, I trip on a book bag in the front row and I fly into the teacher's desk, hitting my head with a loud thump.

"Itaiiiii…" I say holding onto my head. Then Tsuna gets up.

"Yasu! Are you oka—" Hearing his voice I turn around and I see the blurry figure of him tripping over the SAME bag. Now he's flying towards me and our heads smash into each other.

"Itai itai…" he repeats holding onto his head while I do the same thing.

Now the class is completely silent due to our klutziness. And then they burst into raucous laughter.

"They're so DAME!"

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"Clumsy-Yasu!"

"There go the Twin Klutzes again!"

"I think my brother and I should just go to the infirmary…" I mumble-announce. I just ignore the jeers and I stand up unsteadily and grip the desk for balance. My eyes water from the pain on my forehead and everything is spinning and fuzzy and everyone is moving. Well, except for one. This person is just still. It must be Nezu-sensei. He's probably debating whether to help us or not. He probably has to because he's a teacher but, he doesn't want to because he hates us.

This was the reason I didn't like this plan. Itai…

I stumble and grab my bag along with Tsuna's. Then I walk wobbly back to door… I walk right into it… and fall backwards. Luckily, Tsuna was right behind me so I end up falling on him. _However_, he's just as disoriented as I was, so we end up taking a second tumble and getting tangled up together and the class ends up laughing even MORE. I groan. Everything is so hazy. I untangle myself and reach out and manage to slide the door open, then I crawl out of the classroom.

Leaning against the wall, opposite of the classroom, I grab my first-aid kit from my bag and got out two gel ice packs. I threw the orange pack and his book bag to Tsuna and he mumbled thanks to me while I kept the pink one to myself and put it on my head.

According to my sources, Hibari-san shouldn't be patrolling today. I think he was out on some business. But the other prefects might be patrolling in his place. Thank Kami-sama that it seems practically no one in this school seems to know how to keep their mouths shut.

So after we have collected ourselves, we left the school as fast as we could. We had to hurry; we didn't want to get caught by any prefects. When we got home, Okaasan wasn't there. She had probably gone shopping. This made things easier for us. We didn't have to sneak into our own house.

We changed in quickly so we didn't look as suspicious when going out. Students _are _supposed to be in school.

Tsuna had his orange jacket, matching sneakers, and cargo pants. As for me, I had a black bunny-eared hoodie, pink skirt, matching sneakers and my money.

I pulled up my hood, which covered most of my messy blonde hair, looked us over, and nodded. "Let's go."

Tsuna and I ended up walking to our favorite arcade. Most of the time we run in here to get away from bullies and the owner understands how it is, so he kicks them out and we get away unscathed, for the most part. He even lets us play the games for free sometimes. So Tsuna and I walk in and Masaru recognizes us immediately.

"Ah! Tsunayoshi-kun, Yoshiyasu-chan! How are you?" he greets us with a smile before giving us a questioning look. "… Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Well…" I start fiddling with the hem of my hoodie.

"Go on."

"How's life treating you?" I say with my best Yamamoto-smile.

"Well there's this kid, and he seems very interested in the side-projects I've been working on and how they work. I would even give him some let-over parts. But he hasn't been coming by lately and you shouldn't be changing the subject," he replies smoothly. "It doesn't work."

"Damn. It just doesn't work on _you_, does it?"

"Nope."

I look up at him. Being 147cm means I'm shorter than practically_ everyone_. "Tsuna here looked kind of depressed, so I decided to take it upon myself as his sister to cheer him up…" Then I smirk, lean in, and whisper, "I think it's _girl trouble_."

"No it isn't!" Tsuna pipes up, blushing like crazy. Alas, he was ignored.

"Is that so?" Masaru smirks along and props his chin on his hand, leaning on the counter. "Tell. Me. More."

My brown-flecked-blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "Well, you see—"

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" I look over and I see that Tsuna is even redder, if that's even possible.

"You know we're just teasing you." I say, smirk still in place.

"I know, but just stop talking about my… love life."

"What love life?" Masaru and I say in unison.

"Are you here to make feel better or worse?" he huffs.

I give him a genuine smile. He's so adorable. Tsuna is looking away and he's practically pouting. So I end up laughing. Then Masaru joins me, and we laugh together. After we stop, Masaru gives me a pouch of tokens and I sigh happily and reach up to ruffle Tsuna's hair.

"Come on. Let's go play that dance game." I tell him.

Tsuna gives me an incredulous look. "But we're awful at that game."

"Well, we can be awful together then."

After about an hour or two later of playing and managing to win a prize from crane machines, we walked home after saying goodbye to Masaru. I was hugging a turtle plush doll and Tsuna was holding a bag of snacks we bought on the way back.

"So…" I started. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah… I do. Thanks, Yasu."

"No problem!"

Soon, we got home. I changed into a large shirt and basketball shorts and we ended up just hanging out in Tsuna's room. I spend most of my time there anyway. After eating almost all of the snacks slowly in the course of half an hour, Tsuna lay on the floor reading a manga while I sat on his bed, back against the wall, playing with my pink handheld. Another half-hour later I hear that Okaasan is home. She didn't sound all that happy.

"Tsunayoshi, Yoshiyasu. I got a call from the school. You two came home in the middle of class again. What do you two plan for in the future?" I could hear her coming up the stairs.

"I don't know…" Tsuna mumbles on a pocky.

"Me neither," I say, focusing mainly on my game. "Maybe I'll get hitched." I joke and Tsuna lets out a small 'pfft'.

Apparently she didn't get the joke. Then she swings the door open and walks in.

"Don't barge in!" Tsuna and I call out, but we were ignored.

"Then how do you expect to get married when you dress like a boy. _Luckily_ I replaced your old clothes with something cuter! And the way you manage your hair is not lady-like," she says, gesturing towards my messy hair.

"_Luckily,_ I managed to save a few of my old clothes… And my hair is fine the way it is," I mutter. Then Okaasan turns to Tsuna.

"And I'm not saying you have to go to a good high school or college, you know. You can live your entire life bored like you two are right now, or live happily." Then she makes a really happy face. "I want you two to live feeling, 'It's great to be alive!'"

"Could you not say that in front of people…" I start.

"…It's kinda embarrassing." Tsuna finishes.

Okaasan gives us an exasperated look before smiling again. "Oh my… Tsuuuu-kun~, Yaa-chan~. A home tutor is coming today."

"A home tutor?!" Tsuna repeated shocked.

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox." Okaasan states happily, while pulling a folded flyer out of her apron. I reach over and grab it. I quickly scan it.

"Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. Reborn." I read aloud. "Wow. Leader of the next generation: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Absolutely amazing," I comment, laughing a bit. That sounds a little far-fetched.

"Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before!" Okaasan says.

"It sounds like a scam," then he turns to me, "_You_ seem pretty calm about this!" he said looking at me. I just shrug.

"This tutor is most likely for you," I whisper to him.

"How do you know that?" he mutters.

"It's probably a tutor from a professional business school for young men. I wanted a teacher like this for you, Tsu-kun." Okaasan says to him. I gave him a look that said 'I told you so.'

"I refuse to have a tutor, Okaasan. I'm not good at anything I do anyways," he says, frustrated.

"Aw, come on Tsuna, don't be so hard on yourself. You're not _that_ bad! I'm sure you're good at something." I tell him.

"Ciaossu."

"Is that a baby?" I said confused. "In a suit?"

"I arrived three hours early but as a service, I'll evaluate you now."

~OMAKE~

"Honey… What are we going to name her?" Nana whispered. She was exhausted. Being in hours of labor can do that to you. But Iemitsu didn't say anything.

He was shocked. He had a daughter. A DAUGHTER. His adorable son, Tsuna, was one thing… but a cute, fragile, little girl. He was going to protect her no matter what. NO BOYS EVER! He was snapped out of his thoughts when Nana called out again.

"Iemitsu?"

"Hmm? Yes honey?"

"What will we name her?" Nana repeated.

Iemitsu smiled. "We'll call her Yoshiyasu. Yanagisawa Yoshiyasu was Shogun Tsunayoshi's favorite so they must've been close! She's so cute! Just like you, Nana!" he gushed.

_Isn't that a boy's name? _Nana thought._ Oh well! Honey knows best!_

~5 years later~

"Okaasan?"

"Hai, Ya-chan?"

"Why did you give me a boy's name?" Yasu asked, a small pout on her lips.

"Otousan named you, sweetie. Honey knows best!" Nana said. A bright smile appeared on her face at the mention of her husband.

"Otousan?" Yasu tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Yes. Your Otousan. His picture is on the living room table," Nana said brightly.

Yasu just nodded and shuffled to the living room. Tsuna was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Ne, Tuna," she whispered.

"Hai," whispered back.

"Did you know that, that's our Otousan?" she said, pointing to the picture of a blonde man standing next to Nana.

"No way…" Tsuna replied.

"Tuna…"

"Hai."

"Our Otousan is a catfish."

-KHR-

That seems like a good place to stop. Iemitsu looks like a catfish to me. Makes sense. His kid is a Tuna. So many fish jokes up in this place. XD I've always wanted to try one of those overused prompts. But I think this one died down. So this is what you got!

So I managed to slip some of her bio in there… If you gather it up it looks like this:

_**Name: Sawada Yoshiyasu**_

_**Age: She's Tsuna's twin so she's 13 right now**_

_**DOB: Oct 14 (Tsuna's Twin)**_

_**Height: 147cm (4'10) Tsuna is 157 (5'2) They both got the short genes. XD You'd think they'd be taller being part Italian and all.**_

_**Weight: 44kg (97 lb)**_

_**Blood Type: Tsuna's twin so: A**_

_**Personality: Mischievous, Loyal, Teasing, Neutral about most things. Depends on how you perceive her personality.**_

_**Notes/Quirks: **_

_**-She shuffles. No, not that song.**_

_**-Has messy hair like Tsuna but longer and less spiky and more puffy… And blonde.**_

_**-Used to dress like a boy but still would if she could (remember? Nana threw out her old clothes.)**_

_**-Likes turtles.**_

_**-Has a first-aid kit that can fit anything/everything. Kinda like Fuuta's book and his jacket.**_

_**-Named after Tokugawa Tsunayoshi's favorite.**_

_**-She just hangs around and gathers information from gossip and rumors. Basically she blends in. Which is kinda odd considering blonde is rather colorful.**_

Masaru may or may not show up again. It depends. I'm sorry if things seem vague. Do I need to work on my foreshadowing? And I'm not going to use brands in my story. Just use your imagination. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. And any advice would be good! :D Please Review!

I don't own anything. Except Sawada Yoshiyasu… And Masaru.


	2. Crushes Crush

-KHR-

"Whose kid are you?" Okaasan asked the baby.

"I'm Reborn, the home tutor," the ki-_Reborn_ said.

"Oh! You must be a child prodigy! I'll go get some snacks," Okaasan declared and left. Right… _A child prodigy… _When Okaasan said that, Tsuna let out a 'pffft' while I just start giggling.

"He's _adorable!_" I laugh-squeal. The amount of ridiculousness in this situation is incredible, so I just end up stuffing my face in Tsuna's pillow to muffle my laughter.

"I was wondering who created that crazy flyer! It's this baby?!" he laughed incredulously.

"So you're Tsuna." Reborn affirms.

Tsuna and my laughter starts dying down. "I'm sorry but, I don't think I can learn anything from you," he tells Reborn.

"You never kn—," I start out jokingly, but was cut off when Tsuna got kicked in the stomach. "Tsuna!" I dived from my spot on the bed and managed to catch him before too much damage was done.

"Let's get started," Reborn says, "This is the room, right?"

"Pretty much," I laugh warily. Then I look down at Tsuna. "You knocked him unconscious," I deadpanned. "Whatever," I say quickly. I sit cross legged and put a pillow on my lap, then his head on the pillow. It's better this way. I won't get pins and needles later.

"So, you're really going to be his home tutor?" I ask.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh," I reply uncomfortably. I look down at Tsuna. "I hope you can help him then. He's a good brother. He's just really awkward." Thinking about the past, I let out a small empty laugh.

Hearing a soft snore, I look up. He's sleeping?! Who sleeps that fast? Even his _chameleon_ is asleep! At this time Okaasan decides to walk in.

"Here are the sna— Oh? Everyone's asleep."

"I know, Okaasan. Just set the tray over here. They're just a little tired," I say. "Imagine the trip Reborn must've had."

"What do you mean?" Okaasan asked me.

"Well, look at Reborn's suit. It's kind of obvious that he's not from Japan, Okaasan. Reborn probably had to fly here, and there's probably a time difference from wherever he came from. Not to mention he said he was three hours early." I told her. She was silent.

"If you can figure all this out, why do you get bad grades in school?" she interrogated me, frustrated.

"I don't have the motivation," I shrug plainly.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked rhetorically, shaking her head.

"For starters, you could let me wear what I want," I suggested.

"No," Okaasan says simply and leaves.

"Heh, at least I tried," I chuckle quietly. After nearly five minutes of waiting, I get tired of the silence. I look down at Tsuna. He looks so calm… you know, besides being knocked out by a baby. … I want to disturb that calm.

Poke. Poke. Poke poke… poke. Po-

"What!" Tsuna jolted. He sat up, or at least _tried_ to.

"Itai!" we say at the same time. When he tried to sit up how heads smashed together… again.

"Was it all a dream?" he asked me.

"Was what a dream? The baby? No, he's sleeping on your desk," I answer, motioning towards the general direction of said desk.

I watch him as he turns his head slowly towards the kid, Reborn, like he was in a horror movie or something. He sure is dramatic. Then he leapt up and grabbed Reborn.

"Hey, wake up! I won't forgive you because you're a baby!" he yells.

"Well, you should forgive him because he's a baby… that can knock you out," I tell him. "That's pretty cool…" then I add as an afterthought, "… and scary."

"Hm?" I hear him say. I have a bad feeling about this… and I was right. I watch as Reborn swing Tsuna around by his tie, slamming him all over the place. "Itaaaaiii! What is this kid?!"

"I have no openings. My true line of work is assassination," he said when he stopped. Then I see Reborn open his suitcase and in a blink of an eye, he has a fully assembled gun that bigger than him! "My real job is to make you a mafia boss!"

"Whaa?! A mafia boss!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

The ridiculousness is going up again. So I start giggling. "You weren't kidding when you said you'd make him the leader of the next generation!"

Tsuna, on the other hand, was too shocked to speak. Then he snapped out of it. "Is your head okay?" I'm not sure if he was asking me or the kid.

"The method of teaching is up to me," Reborn continues ignoring Tsuna. "Should I shoot you once?" he points the gun at Tsuna.

"Wah! No thanks!" Tsuna yelps, putting his hands up in surrender.

"But not now."

"How co—," I start before I was interrupted by a grumbling sound.

"Eh?" Tsuna and I say together.

"Later," Reborn waves casually and leaves.

"What a guy," I say.

"Well… There shouldn't be a next time. Okaasan probably learned her lesson," Tsuna tells me.

"I don't know Tsuna… Okaasan does whatever she wants. We can't really do anything about it."

"Stop being bitter about your clothes," he mumbles.

"Shut up! It's not about that!" I shout at him, nudging him with my elbow.

"But you're all red," he tells me bluntly. Silence.

"Do you feel like eating out today?" I ask him, ignoring what he had said.

Tsuna gives me a look that says, 'Don't ignore me' but then waves it off. "Sure, why not," he shrugs.

We walk down the stairs and Okaasan calls out to us.

"Tsuna, Yasu, what about dinner?"

"I'll think we'll just eat out," I tell her. "Can we have some money, Okaasan?"

"And about that tutor," Tsuna starts.

"Hm? The contract states that Reborn-kun will live here until your grades go up!" she says happily.

-KHR-

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Don't worry about it, Tsuna," I tell him while patting him on the shoulder. "Well, _try_ not to worry about it."

"How can I _not_ worry about it?" he asks me. Then he turns to Reborn. "Actually, why are you following me!? Don't you have to go to grade school?"

"Tsuna… School's been out since three. It's almost four now." I mumble but I'm completely ignored.

"Assassin's don't go to grade school," Reborn tells him.

"Quit the assassin act already," Tsuna replies. Then he freezes and hops behind a wall. Oh. It's Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Kyaa, how cute!" she gushes over Reborn. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the mafia," he tells her bluntly. I let out an unnoticeable 'pfft' at how forward he was.

Then she looks at me. "Sawada-chan?"

"Present," I say jokingly.

"I didn't know you had a little brother."

"Actually he isn't." I correct her. "Weren't you going to your baking club-y thing?" I tell her trying to change the subject.

"Ah! That's right! The others will be mad if I'm late again," she says to herself.

"Well, good luck! Bye!" I wave to her while I hear a 'Ciao ciao' in the background.

"Bye-bye!" she calls over her shoulder.

When she was out of ear-shot, I see Reborn turn to Tsuna and say, "Mafia seduction."

"What?!" Tsuna and I exclaim at the same time. Albeit at different levels of volume. The ridiculousness is going up again!

"You have a crush on her don't you?"

"Pfft. Isn't that the truth," I agree.

"Shut up!"

"Aw, Tsuna's all red!"

"Just leave me alone!"

Then Reborn grabs his arm and twists it around into a pretty painful looking armlock.

"No."

_Nice, Reborn… nice._ I thought sarcasticly.

"Have you told her yet?"

"Of course he hasn't. We're the Twin Klutzes… No one would ever like people like us," I mutter. That was said to my face before. Twice. This was a very depressing fact.

"Not to mention she's way out of my league." Tsuna adds.

"Doesn't she also have a _huge_ fanclub too?" I recall aloud.

"Really?" I nod at Tsuna in confirmation. "It really _is_ useless to confess…" he sighs before asking, "How do you know all these things?"

"Things like that always reach my ears… It's weird."

"Don't ignore me, I'm talking to you," Reborn tells us and then whacks us upside our heads.

"Itai!" Tsuna and I call out together. Wow, our pain always seems to be in sync.

"Your loser complexes are amazing."

"Why thank you." I say sarcastically while Tsuna tells him, "Leave me alone." Reborn looks at me.

"It's not a compliment." Then he turns to Tsuna.

"It's time." Reborn continues. Time for what? Then he pulls out his gun and points it at Tsuna. "Die."

I watch as Reborn shoot Tsuna in the forehead. I just stand there frozen. Before I can react, Tsuna jumps out of his clothes, _literally_.

"REBORN!" he yells. "I will tell Kyoko how I feel with my dying will!"

"It's dying will time," Reborn smirks and leaves. I just stare at him funny. Oh yeah, that's right. Tsuna's probably going to need clothes and the ones he jumped out of aren't salvageable. Luckily we didn't get to far away from home, so I run back, grab some clothes for Tsuna, and hopefully I get to see Tsuna confess… even if he's under the influence of a bullet-drug.

-KHR-

Runrunrunrunrun. I have a feeling I don't want to miss this. I made it! Geez, I need to run more. I think I'm out of shape… Or is it my dame-ness? Wait! Pay attention!

Oh yay. I managed to make it in time to see Tsuna extend his hand out to Sasagawa-chan.

"Please go out with me!" he yells. Is he bleeding? … And are those noodles in his hair? What the hell happened to him? Then I see Sasagawa-chan run away with a scared 'Kyaaaa.' The poor girl must be traumatized. Not to mention, poor Tsuna. After that, Mochi-senpai comes up and uppercuts my brother.

"You bastard!" he and I yell out. I slap a hand over my mouth and turn around. I don't want to be caught calling the kendo captain a 'bastard,' so I try not to act suspicious. Luckily he didn't notice and he had already left. I think he called my brother a pervert when he did. When I turn back around I see Tsuna sneezing out a bullet and Reborn telling what that was all about.

-KHR-

_-This is an omake/flashback.-_

"Fujimoto-kun! Fujimoto-kun! How are you today?" a seven year old girl with unruly hair squeaks happily towards him. Yasu was running towards him with a bright smile. But then she trips… "Eeee!" …and falls on her face. Fujimoto sighs. He's tired of her. This girl keeps bothering him and his recess time... And his time with Kawaguchi Kumiko-chan. He blushes and smiles at the thought of her.

"Eh? Normally, you don't smile at me much… Is Fujimoto-kun happy to see me today? I'm happy to see you too!" she smiles brightly. "What do you want to play today, Fujimoto-kun? Do you want to pla-"

"Ah Kumiko-chan, there you are!" he greets her, cutting off Yasu midsentence.

"Uh um… Okay. Let's go say hello to Kawaguchi-san, I'm sure she'll want to play swings with us," Yasu continues ignored, but with not as much enthusiasm as before. Kumiko was quite intimidating to Yasu.

"Hello Itsuki-kun," Kumiko greets him. The she looks behind him. "She's still following you?" she whispers to him.

Trying to ignore the close proximity of his crush and best friend, Itsuki responds. "Yeah she is. I have no idea why. She keeps saying that she wants to play and won't leave me alone. I'd rather just play with you. She's annoying."

"I told you not to help her. I think she likes you."

"Just because I was nice to her?"

"Yeah… Don't think about it too much."

"That's kind of sad... In a bad way…"

"I know right? You wanna ask h-"

"Ne ne, do you guys want to play on the swings?" Yasu interrupts.

"Okay, but first I want to know something," Kumiko tells her.

"Hai?" Yasu responds, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"Do you like Itsuki here?" Kumiko states bluntly.

"EH?!" Yasu shouts in surprise then she blushes a deep red and looks down at her feet. "A-a-ano… I-I dunno… M-m-maybe?" she stutters while poking two fingers together.

Something flares in Kumiko. For some reason she didn't like that answer and she shot back snappily before she could stop herself, "No one would ever like someone like _you_… especially Itsuki-kun." She could've felt a little bad but at the time it seemed right.

Tears came forth in Yasu's eyes threatening to spill. She didn't have to say that. She knew she was dame, nothing more and maybe less. Things became even worse when Itsuki decided to speak up.

"Kumiko's right. I would never like someone like you, Dame-Yasu. I like Kumi-"

Yasu didn't hear the rest. She zoned them out. _What's with this situation?!_ Yasu thought. She quickly turned and ran away from them. She didn't want to add 'Crybaby' to the long list of nick-names she already has. She didn't want to look at them. She needed Tsuna. So Yasu ran to the furthest corner of the playground and dove into a bush. And she ended up knocking heads with Tsuna.

"Tsuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" Yasu sniffed as quietly as she could. Tsuna was rubbing his head but when he heard Yasu he froze and then looked up… and started panicking.

"Ah! Why are you crying? Did someone make fun of you? Are you hurt?" he whispered frantically. Then he stopped when Yasu just bumped her forehead into his shoulder with her face buried in her hands.

"I-I-I-I-I—" Yasu stopped herself and started again. "C-can I-I j-just stay h-here til the e-end of r-recess?"

"Um sure." Tsuna replied. And not knowing what else to do he just pats her on the head and rubs circles on her back. A few minutes pass and a quiet 'Thanks' is muttered.

-KHR-

**I'm sorry I took too long. I was swamped with work. I took exactly two weeks. To be honest my goal was not to exceed two weeks and I was working on another fic. I wanted to get atleast a couple chapters in. I also… kind of… rushed. TT^TT Sorry. There are mistakes. I haven't had a chance to read it over carefully. Oh and I'll be sure to speed this up because right now I'm going at a snail's pace. Is there anything else I need to address? Um… I'm pretty sure I'll have tons of omakes/flashbacks. And thanks to all of those who faved, followed and reviewed!**

**Did I mention Valentines is coming? Valentine one-shots are coming.  
**

**I don't own KHR. Isn't it obvious? O-o**


	3. Mochis and Mysterious Octopuses

**I'm so sorry. I took the two weeks maximum again… TT-TT I was buried under work AGAIN, the library's never open, I had an accident with my thumbnail and a sewing needle, I got hit in the face with a football during the Valentine's Dance, and I got sick… I'm very accident-prone. "OTL And the last chapter was mostly dialogue. Sorry. I'm new at this. I'll try harder. Enough of my woes… Enjoy the story, my dear reader(s). BTW, just going to casually drop the F-bomb in there. No one actually says it but… it's there.  
**

**EDIT: I made a cover. Yay. I also have some pictures of Yasu... I'll post them when I post the next chapter.**

-KHR-

"Your dying will is based on what you were regretting when you die," Reborn tells Tsuna.

"What if he wasn't regretting anything?" I step in and Tsuna jumps not knowing I was there.

"I'm an assassin," he replies. This takes me a couple of seconds to sink in. 3… 2… 1…

"HE COULD'VE DIED?!" I shriek. Right after doing that I slap a hand over my mouth. I let out a small 'sorry.' Then I look at Tsuna. He's just zoning out. "Hey Tsuna."

"Hm?" he answers idly.

"You know you have no clothes on, right?"

"Hiiiiee!"

"Here," I say and throw some shorts and a t-shirt in his face. "You owe me," I tried to say with a straight face, before ultimately cracking up. I doubt he'll actually ever owe me. Then I hear him mumble a 'yeah, yeah, whatever.'

…

I was just playing on my pink handheld in my room when I hear Tsuna having a teenaged crisis through the wall separating our rooms.

"I can't… streets… can't… Kyoko! No intent… telling…"

Hm… I wonder what's up with him. Besides becoming the school's pervert, I mean. So I get up and go to his room next door and when I open the door I see… Tsuna's pulling on Reborn's cheeks… then Reborn beating Tsuna into the ground. Should I get used to this? Am I supposed to? If I am how do I? Why do I ask myself so any questions?

Then I snap out of it when Tsuna says, "I get it! It's potential strength!"

"Potential strength?" I parrot. "What? If that's your potential strength right now, imagine how strong you'll later on…" I half-joke. "If you're still alive…" I add last second.

"YASU. Don't say things like that," he looks at me disapprovingly. Oh. I feel kind of bad now.

"Gomen, Tsuna. I didn't mean to say that. It's just that there's a baby hitman in your room," I try to explain. "Don't mind me," I end awkwardly. Then I walk over and sit on the floor near Tsuna's bed and grab a pillow off the floor and held onto it, hugging it. I half-listened zoning in and out as Reborn explained things. When I started zoning in I noticed that Reborn was holding up some pictures and I started actually paying attention when I heard Tsuna 'eek.'

"… Enrico was shot in a feud," Reborn says showing us a picture of a man on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. My eyes widened at that while Tsuna 'eek'-ed again. "The young number 2, Matsumo, was drowned." A 'gyaa!' was heard. Fish were picking at the poor guy and his skin was wrinkly from being in the water for a long time. I felt a little green. "The favorite child, Fredrico, was found reduced to bone."

"You don't have to keep showing them!" Tsuna yelled turning away while covering his eyes.

"Useless-Yasu's fine," Reborn points out.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsu-" I stopped myself. I sound like a broken record. "Tsu-Tsuna… I-I'm going to go to sleep now. Good night."

"Um…" It sounded like he wanted to ask me something, but he just settled for telling me good night.

I walked over to my room and crawled into my bed. After lying there for 10 minutes in the dark I fell asleep.

-KHR-

I woke up with a jolt like I was electrocuted. I was hot and my palms were sweaty and I was scared. I grabbed my stuffed turtle and eventually gathered the courage to jump off my bed, go into the hallway, and enter Tsuna's room. All in the course of ten seconds. I kneel by Tsuna's bed and started shaking his shoulder slightly.

"Tsuna… Tsuna-nii… Tsuuuuuuuuuuunaaaaaaaaaa," I whispered trying to wake him up gently. He opened his eyes and he looked at me with unfocused eyes.

"Y-Yasu?" he stuttered tiredly. He looked at his clock. "Yasu, it's two in the morning," he mumbled to me. Then he focused his eyes and he started to get worried. "Is there something wrong?"

"Tsuunaa… I had a nightmare and there were gunshots and blood and explosions and radiation and mushroom clouds and bones and… and water! You know we can't swim, Tsuna! We _can't_ swim!" I whispered to him all in one breath.

"Wait a moment. You're becoming hysterical and your voice is becoming high pitched. Stay calm before you start hyperventilating like last time, Yasu. It's okay. It was just a nightmare," he comforted, patting my head.

"C-Can I stay with you tonight?" I didn't want to be by myself. "I'm scared."

"Sure," he mumbled.

I crawled into the bed and hugged my turtle. Tsuna always knew what to say. He was already asleep when I started to calm down and fall asleep myself. He sure would make a great leader… or babysitter.

-KHR-

I woke up for the second time that night. I was disorientated and my side hurt. Did I fall off the bed? I glance up and the clock was much higher above my head than it normally would be. It was four in the morning. Geez, that's early. I get up and I look at Tsuna. He was sleeping so adorable-like. He was snuggling with my turtle doll. I don't think I'll be sleeping anytime soon, so I walk downstairs, as carefully as I could, heading towards the kitchen. I walk around blindly in the dark trying to find the fridge and something to drink. After stubbing my toe a couple of times, I open the fridge, got my milk, and put it in the microwave. After several seconds and opening the microwave before it beeped, I sat at my usual spot at the dinner table with a warm glass of milk, just thinking.

If Tsuna is really going to be a mafia boss there's going to be a lot of danger, obviously. I take a sip. I don't want to be a liability, a damsel in distress, a bother. I grip my glass in frustration. I need to learn how to fight or at least defend myself, even if it's just a little… but who could I go to? I can't go to Tsuna because he'll start worrying and he definitely doesn't know much defense (let alone offense) and Reborn is definitely out and he's pretty intimidating for a baby. Kaasan doesn't even know what's going on. I don't even know where the heck Namazu-san* is. Maybe… WAIT! How can I forget? There's him! He's always there for us! He does a little bit of everything, so why not ask him? He might know something.

I down the rest of my milk and check the time again. It's five AM. I've been sitting here for an hour? Wow. I move quickly to go to my room to change when I almost run into Kaasan.

"What are you doing up so early, Ya-chan?" she mumbled softly, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, Kaasan. I was just… thinking. Could you tell Tsuna that I'll meet him at school? I have to do something important," I ask Kaasan.

"Oh, um sure. I'll tell him when he wakes up," she answers. I tell her 'thanks' and I walk up quickly up the stairs to get my things, like my watch and bag. I moved so fast, I left the house at 5:08. I think that's a new record.

I run through the empty streets going straight towards my destination in 10 minutes. Wow, new records everywhere. I pound on his door and ring his door bell twice. I tap my foot as I wait impatiently. Just as I was about to knock again, the door swings open.

"Do you know what time it is?!" Masaru hissed harshly, eyes narrowed.

"I do! But this is really, really important!" I tell him urgently. "Can I come in?"

He sighs, obviously too tired to care. "Sure." I walk in quickly and take off my shoes. We go over and sit on his couch in his small living room. I look around his apartment. The last time I was here was when I passed out in the arcade from being so tired. He and Tsuna thought I was sick and his place was really close. Straight across the entrance was a hallway that went to bathroom and his room and there was a small kitchen connected to the living room.

"First things first Masaru, you know Tsuna and I trust you right?

"Yeah, but where are you going with this?"

"Do you know how to fight?"

"Sure, but why are you asking me this? Wait, are you getting beat up? I'll deal with it for you," he asked looking me over, worry in his grey eyes.

"No, no it's just that… wait what? Deal with it? What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. What's this important thing you're talking about?"

"Oh right! Yesterday a baby came over to my house and—,"

"Did your mom adopt?" he interrupted and assumed.

"Let me finish! And no." I tell him. I told him of how a baby in a fedora came over to my house and became my brother's home tutor. "This already sounds really crazy but it gets crazier… Apparently not only is he going to be his home tutor but he's going to… he's going to turn my brother into a mafia boss… I don't think this baby would bluff, Masaru!" I look at him. His face is so blank I have no idea what he's thinking. I continue. "So if he's really going to go into mafia I want to be able to defend myself… I don't want to be a burden…" I look down at my lap. "So I was wondering I you could teach me something… You seem to know everything anyways…"

"I can't." I tells me bluntly.

"What? Why not?"

"I just can't, Yasu."

"But—,"

"No."

"Masar—,"

"No."

"At least hear me out!"

"…"

"Masaru please! I want to be able to help my brother. Or at least not be a burden or be useless like they say I am! He's always there for me when I need him and I never get to do anything in return. I want to take this chance and actually do something," I tell him resolve in my eyes. Masaru stares at me. Is he budging?

"Are you sure about this?" he asks warily. YES!

"Yes, Masaru. I'm absolutely sure!" I answer ecstatically. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yell while I throw myself at him for a hug.

"Sure, kiddo…" he pats me on the head. "…but aren't you going to be late to school?"

"Eh?" I look at the time. "Oh geez, it's 7:55! Bye Masaru!" I tell him while I exit the door.

"YASU! Your bag!"

"DAMN IT!"

-KHR-

Runrunrunrunrun. Masaru's house… is so far… from school… I see the gates of Nami-chuu now. I believe Hibari-san was still on his trip. If he doesn't come back soon, some people are going to do some stupid stuff… But then again I'm glad not here. I don't want to be bitten to death for being late. I look at my watch. It's 8:20… I'm twenty minutes late… Oh well better late than never.

I run through the halls of school and eventually reach my class of 1-A. I slid open the door but I only end up tripping on the door's track and fall on my face. Looking up I see everyone looking at me. Then laughter rises up. Nezu-sensei just sighs.

"How come the male Sawada is on time today and you're not? You're two times later than you usually are too…" he states, waiting for an explanation.

"I lost track of time?" I try.

"You have a watch. You know what, just sit down."

"Hai." I say monotonously while I shuffle over to sit down behind my brother. He looks… embarrassed… Listening more closely I hear whispers of 'pervert', 'confession', 'pantsman', and 'Mochida.' So they know? That explains the look on his face.

At the end of class Tsuna and I were about to go home but out of nowhere a mob of kendo people swept him up and took him away. After standing there, like an idiot, wondering what the heck just happened, I started running. I'm running so much today. Where are they taking him anyway? Why are we at the dojo? Oh no… don't tell me…

Throughout the whole school day, there was heckling, goading, and mocking, lunch wasn't much better, and I thought all of this would end when we could _finally_ go home… but nooooo. The stupid mochi wanted to battle… for _love…_ Seriously?

I walk in and move my way around people trying to see what was going on and see what he was going to do to my brother. I finally get to the front, next to the referee, and see Mochi saying Sasagawa-chan was the prize… What? People aren't prizes… I don't know Sasagawa-chan much but she's not an object and I see she isn't happy with him announcing that she's the prize. Then I see the look on the Mochi's face… Is he scheming? I have a bad feeling about this… the feeling that this is… rigged. But where's Tsuna? How'd he escape the crowd? The hell… Maybe I should go find him…

Just as I was about to go find Tsuna, he bursts in the dojo in his underpants and charges Mochi. Then Mochi swings his shinai down on Tsuna's head and calls him a… a peon? Just as I was about move forward, Tsuna pushes forward and breaks the shinai. I know we have hard heads but I didn't know we could break through wood. Tsuna jumps on Mochi and rips off a chunk of hair.

"I got HYAKUPON!" he yells. Oh geez Tsuna… that's brutal. I wince and hold my own head. Now Mochi's going to have a bald spot. Tsuna raises the hair and the crowd roars in laughter, but the referee doesn't budge. He looks thoroughly disturbed, though. Tsuna sees that he's not moving, so I guess he thought that wasn't enough so he starts ripping even _more_ hair out. Soon enough Mochi is bald. And when I say bald, I mean shiny bald, like he waxed his head or something.

"Zembupon," Tsuna says calmly, holding up the pile of hair. He looks at the referee expectantly. He still wasn't budging so I elbow him sharply in his side. He looks down at me and gives me a rather scared look. I was staring at him with a face that obviously said 'raise the fucking flag.' Looking between Tsuna and me he jerks his arm up and raises Tsuna's red flag.

"Oh hey Tsuna, you won," I tell him blandly. I was actually really excited for him. Then I heard whispers of 'he won' before it turned into a full out roar and everyone rushed towards Tsuna, pushing me further and further away from him. And somehow I ended up outside. What the heck. So I sat down by the door till everybody started leaving. Eventually, I finally found Tsuna, got him some clothes, and we walked home talking about various thing.

"Where were you?" he asked me. "Everybody started rushing in, and then you disappeared."

"I _was_ there. It's just that I ended up getting pushed outside." I tell him.

"Oh… Sorry."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to say sorry. As long as you didn't forget me 'cause I'm your twin so if you did that would be pretty messed up." Tsuna gives a laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't forget you."

"Good. So how about you and Sasagawa-chan?"

"Oh yeah that's right! I have to thank Reborn that I was able to be friends with Kyoko-chan!" he remembers, running ahead. I let loose a sigh. I really don't want to run right now, but I have to don't I? Taking 3 or 4 walking steps, then I start running after Tsuna. After a short while I make it to my house, go inside, and start walking up the stairs. Just as I was in the middle of the staircase, I hear an explosion.

I guess I do have to get used to it.

-KHR-

I wake up the next day and it's quite calm. Besides a few shrieks from Tsuna's room, of course. Reborn's probably threatening him right now. I get ready wearing my uniform with the skirt, jacket, and a blue tie. I refuse to wear a ribbon. It's not against the rules anyway. I walk downstairs, having a few close calls, and head towards the kitchen. I say good morning to Kaasan and grab two slices of toast. One for me and one for Tsuna. I walk over to the door and start putting on my shoes. I stand up and wait for Tsuna as I hear him trip down the stairs. That is why I use the handrails. I hand him a slice of toast, retie his tie _properly_, and we both go out the door and run towards school.

All in all it was a regular day… so far. It got really weird when we got to school though. Some people freaked out, but no one was particularly mean to us. No comments about my clothes, no calling Tsuna names, nothing mean. They actually treated us decent, or even nice. Actually, I think I heard someone call me pretty. We were about to reach our class when someone called out to us.

"Sawada!"

"Ohayo," we called out in unison. I see a guy run up to us and he starts to talk to Tsuna. I end up half listening to their conversation and half listening to other peoples' conversations.

"The volleyball tournament is today but we're short regular. I want you to play…"

'_She looks pretty today.'_

'_I didn't know her hair was so sparkly.'_

Wow, my brother beats someone up and suddenly people think you're pretty.

"… We want to win…"

'_I heard she was single.'_

'_Don't be crazy dude! Her brother will probably beat you up.'_

I'm just going to ignore that. Gee, it's kind of hot in here.* Then I start zoning in again.

"I guess I can do it…" I hear Tsuna answer a bit hesitantly.

"Seriously?! If the hero that beat senpai joins, we have nothing to fear!" he cheers and leaves, most likely to tell other people.

Wait a second… Do what?

"Tsuna what did you just agree to?" I ask him. He has this far off look in his eye.

"Oh I just agreed to fill a spot in the volleyball tournament."

"Um… Did you agree because he called you a hero?" I question. If he did, then he is _too_ easily swayed.

"No!" he denied. "I have the dying will bullet, so I'll be fine. Don't worry about it," he tells me.

"_Don't worry about it?_ I'm supposed to tell _you_ that!" I say, poking him in between the eyes. "Don't rely on that thing too much Tsuna! I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Everything will be fine. I got this!"

"You're not very convincing…"

-KHR-

Hearing the school chimes, it's time for the tournament… but I'm lost. I don't know _how_ this happened. I just went to the restroom before the tournament and I can't even find the gym… This school is bigger than I thought… or maybe it's because I'm really short. I sigh. I walk past a fire hydrant and I smell… espresso? Suddenly the door of the hydrant swings open and inside is Reborn. I'm not even sure if I should be surprised.

"Um… Hi Reborn, how are you?" I ask his out of manners.

"I'm well. Would you like to come in?" he answers.

"… Sure, why not," I shrug. I crawl in there and the door closes behind me. It's actually pretty comfortable. I sit cross legged and I look at Reborn. His soulless stare is kind of creepy. Instead I focus on the chameleon.

"Your chameleon is cute. Does it have a name?" I ask him. I _really_ don't want to sit in an awkward silence. It probably won't be awkward for Reborn, though… He has eyes like a hawk, watching its prey closely. Oh geez. I shudder on the inside.

"His name is Leon. He thanks you," he tells me. When he said that Leon's tongue flicked out and he crawled over to me and sat in my poofy hair.

Then Reborn opened the door. I heard a thump. I think it hit the person in the head.

"Impossible!" I hear Tsuna yelp. "Wait, YASU?! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," I deadpan. I hold my hand up and Leon climbs on it and I hand him to Reborn.

"What do you mean _I don't know?_!" he says disbelievingly. "You know what never mind. Reborn! Shoot me with the dying will bullet! There's no time!"

"I can't you'll die," Reborn states bluntly as usual.

I told him not to be dependent on it. But no, he says _Everything will be fine. I got this!_ Geez, this guy. I crawl out of the fire hydrant and stand up.

Holding my hand out to Tsuna I say, "Come on Tsuna. Everyone's waiting." He grabs my hand and I pull him up. While I follow Tsuna who's walking over to the gym we run into Sasagawa-chan.

"Tsuna-kun? Sawada-chan? Are you two heading over to the gym?" Oh… Tsuna can't back out of this now. For sure.

"Yeah, we are," I answer for Tsuna. "I got lost and I guess Tsuna wanted to make sure I was safe. Oh and Sasagawa-chan, you can call me Yasu."

"Oh okay, Yasu-chan! Then you should call me Kyoko!" she answers cheerfully.

"… Sure Kyoko-chan," I tell her. "Oh wait… Actually I have to go somewhere. I'll wait for you outside, Tsuna. I know you can do it!" I smile at him.

"Sure," he replies blandly before moving forward. I look at Kyoko. She's not moving. She's just standing there… why?

"Yasu-chan, you should smile more… You look prettier when you smile," she tells me. Then she turns around and follows Tsuna.

Really?

-KHR-

I'm sitting outside the gym and I can hear all of the commotion in there. All of the 'aww's. I wasn't lying when I said I know he can do it. He'll do it somehow. Do I smell… smoke? Cigarette smoke to be exact. Who smokes on campus? There's no one in the school that smokes. Hmm… I stand up and look around the corner. There's an octopus-looking guy looking into the main entrance. Then he mumbles something about the 10th generation… What? I don't understand. Suddenly he turns around to leave and I hide behind the corner so I wouldn't be seen. He seriously looks like a delinquent.

Soon enough the tournament was over and everybody went home. When we got home Reborn told us that the dying will bullet actually had multiple uses, instead of the one. I was happy. Tsuna didn't depend on the bullet this time and he actually learned his lesson. Reborn was happy too. He gets to shoot a lot now…

On the plus side, I heard Tsuna did really good in defense during the tournament… but then again I heard he had used a crotch-block… I really don't want to know.

-KHR-

***Refer back to chapter one omake.**

***Aww she's blushing.**

**I will **_**definitely**_** officially introduce Gokudera next chapter. I'm taking to slow! TT-TT Also sorry, no omake this time. I'll paste something that I have. It has to do with Reborn's age. I made it up a while ago… I think I might answer any questions with omakes… Like if you want to know something about Masaru or Yoshiyasu I'll answer somehow. PM, in the story, or omake… Somehow… **

**And I **_**really am**_** making new records! This is my longest chapter yet… Wow.**

**Reviews are appreciated, whether they're about the story, advice, questions, or just telling me to hurry up. I barely made the deadline this time.**

**One LAST THING! **

**Thank yous to:**

**Follows: Lotori, Mimi522, Reborn-Story-Reader, aoiharumiyu, blizzard 10, Everren, Saphire Castor, Jetime, catrinebatrine, KuroShiro-San, MichiyoYuki, SketchedLyrics**

**Favorites: Reborn-Story-Reader, Seithr-Kairy, aoiharumiyu, uniquemangalover, Everren, Jetime, Ayumi Suzuki, CrimsonSkyTamer, SoulNinjas, KuroShiro-San, MichiyoYuki**

**Reviews: uniquemangalover, NaturalSam14, Vermiculo Umbra**

**Holy cow. You guys are awesome and you brings smiles to my face! Q^Q**

REBORN NOTES

Reborn

-Bianchi's 17

-Teaches Tsuna for 2-3 years (age 13-14) (born 1990[?])

-Teaches Dino for 8 years

-Bianchi is 17

-Reborn is an uncle and a grandpa (by friendship)

How old is that?

-Luche was pregnant.

-She somehow had her baby.

-Assuming she had her baby at mid 20s

-Sky Arcobaleno die early.

-Aria is late 20s/early 30s

-I don't think anyone can become best hitman in the world overnight (probably gained that title during teens, because he is reborn)

-Yuni is about 10 (maybe a little bit older)

- Add the Sky Arcobalenos' ages together and you get 64 but according to timelines you should probably give or take (most likely take)

-Don't forget the fact Reborn had a life before the Arcobaleno

This brings me the conclusion that Reborn was born around (if the story is set in 2004) 1900s-1940s and Reborn is a pedo.

**Disclaimer in first chapter. I really don't own anything besides Yoshiyasu and Masaru.**


	4. Stalks and Stalkers

**I'm starting to put less dialogue and more monologue. I was thinking of maybe going back to edit the first two chapters, because they're not very good. Maybe. Just maybe. *sweatdrops* And I was thinking about the ending ('cause every story needs an ending); there's 5 choices: the happy ending, the happy extended, the bad ending, the bad turned happy, and the bad turned happy extended.**

**I'm so sorry this was late! OTL I had a problem with my internet… Well my wireless. And I had trouble with deciding some things in the story.**

**I don't own KHR. I'd like to own a Natsu,.. and a Shoichi… and a Tsuna… The list goes on. But I don't own them.**

-KHR-

Beepbeepbeepbeep… Beepbeepbeepbeep… Beepbeepbe—

I slam my hand onto my alarm clock and poke around for the off button. What time is it? I blink blearily and try to focus my eyes on the red digits. 6:10… 6:10!? Why do I have to wake up at such a ridiculously early time again? M… M… Ma… Oh that's right! Masaru… Wait. MASARU! I need to hurry up! I quickly throw my covers off, facing the cold, and stumble around my room trying to get all my stuff. In my rush, I walk into my dresser and I fell to the floor with a thump. Getting up quickly I run around faster, ignoring the dull pain in my side.

After I had come home from school yesterday, Kaasan told me that I had a call. It was Masaru. I called him back and he told me that he hadn't been able to tell me the conditions of him training me. I almost regret asking him for help. But it's too late to worry about it now. His conditions were that I was to listen to him and that the method of teaching was up to him. It honestly sounded sort of suspiciously similar to a certain fedora-wearing baby I know.

Packing up all my things, I move as quietly as I could through the house, which wasn't really all that quiet. As I exited I left a note on the door for Tsuna, telling him I was going to meet him at school, on my way out. As I exit the house I pause as I felt as if something or someone was staring at me. I ignore it. I start walking my way to Masaru's apartment when my mind went into a blank state and my body into auto pilot, totally ignoring my surroundings.

Now that I think about it, why did Masaru accept in the first place? Why did he say he can't? Why didn't he say anything about what I said about the mafia? Why was his face so blank when I was talking about Reborn? Why did he ask me whether or not I was sure I wanted him to train me? So many questions to be asked, so many answers to be found, and so little time... but is there really? Also I'm talking to myself… should I be worried? … Nah.

Before I knew it I was in front of Masaru's door. So I knocked. Ten seconds later the door opened up.

"You're late. You were supposed to show up at 6. It's 6:23," Masaru said blankly.

"Really? Not even a good morning?" I ask incredulously. "Give me a break. It's the first day."

"Good morning," he replies. Then he smiles. "Well, this will be your first and last break. Let's get started."

I'm about to find out part of the reason why he asked me whether or not I was sure I wanted _him_ to train me.

…

Tsuna happened to wake up rather early today… around 6:30. Thanks to Reborn, that is. After yelling at Reborn not to hit him in the head (and only to get hit _again_), he followed his daily morning routine of morning things, like brushing his teeth, washing his face, and dressing, he walked downstairs expecting Yasu to be there to give him his share toast and help him with his tie. But she wasn't. Tsuna walks back up stairs to find his sister. Was she still asleep? He opens her door and she wasn't there. It was the same as always: messy like his… albeit on a lesser scale. Probably from all the lectures she got from Kaasan about being lady-like.

Now Tsuna was starting to freak out a little. Maybe she was in the kitchen? He checked there and she wasn't. _What if she went missing? What if someone kidnapped her?! _Tsuna thought in a panic walking past the front door. Then he caught a glimpse of something pink. What was that? It was a note. He looked at it more closely.

_Hey Tsuna, I'm going to go a bit early today. I'll meet you at school! (-w-)b Your toast is on the table!_

_-Yasu _

Tsuna sweatdrops at the note. So he freaked out for nothing? Deciding to just move on, Tsuna grabbed his toast and fumbled with his tie until it ended up in the proper knot. How he did that… he'll never know.

When Tsuna arrived to school, he quickly heard that there was going to be a new student. The new student was going to be in his class. _Hopefully, he's not a bully._ Tsuna thought.

This thought was wiped from his mind when the student walked in.

"We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy," Nezu-sensei introduced. Quickly girly whispers spread through the room about how good looking he was and how he'd come back to his homeland. There was a menacing aura from the males of the room. They didn't want to lose their crushes and girlfriends to this guy. But the silver haired delinquent was not at the least affected. Tsuna looked over to Kyoko hoping she wasn't charmed like the other girls. Then he thought about his sister. _Oh Kami-sama, please don't let my sister fall for a guy like this!_ Tsuna prayed in his mind. "His name is Go—" the teacher was cut off when a blonde blur tripped into the room and slammed right into the guy and knock him down. _I didn't mean like that Kami-sama!_ Tsuna sweat dropped mentally.

…

I stumble out of Masaru's apartment, obviously going to be late to school... again. My poor arms. They're so tired and shaky. Masaru told me something along the lines of if there's no strength behind the punch, then there is no point. So, I had to either do forty Masaru-standard perfect pushups or a hundred of my best pushups. Of course being noodle armed as I am, I could barely do any, but I somehow managed to do it. He wouldn't even let me rest. He kept throwing stuff at my head too. How austere… Wait. I don't even know what that word means! Dang it Masaru! Look what you've done to me! I curse him silently.

Shakily, my arm rose up and I read my watch. 7:48. The walk from his apartment to school was… 20 minutes give or take, depending whether or not I got lost, 16 to 18 minutes if I jogged, and it was 9 or 10 minutes if I ran like my life depended on it, which it probably did because Hibari-san returned today… Oh. Well, in that case… I ran like the wind.

When I made it to the campus Hibari-san was there beating up some people for breaking the dress code rather badly. It was 7:57, but I still needed to get to the classroom. I let loose a sigh and start speed walking towards the stairs. Once I'm out of sight and in the safety of the school I start running again. I know I'm not supposed to run in the hallways, but oh well. I barrel through the classroom door and I trip over my own feet and fly into a… a silver octopus? What? Looking more closely I see that it's a guy. Then I hear laughter at my latest fail and an intense aura aimed directly at me. I get up and off the guy quickly and I apologize as quickly as I can and return to my seat. I hear the jeers of me trying to get close to the new student.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" Nezu-sensei made a point by looking directly at me. "His name is Gokudera Hayato," he says to the class.

Oh I can feel the fan club forming now. I don't get it. He's not all that good looking. He looks like a flipping octopus, for crying out loud! Speaking of fan clubs, if I remember correctly they have a sort of underground market at school. Seriously, they have some pretty freaky stuff down there. I heard they were going to auction Hibari-san's pajama bottoms. I am seriously disturbed. How'd they get it in the first place?! While I was thinking about these things I wasn't really paying attention. So when this Gokudera guy walked up to my brother's desk and practically turned it over by kicking it, I jumped up, my chair scraping against the floor, and shout at him by impulse.

"What's your problem!?" I yell at him. Uh oh. I can feel the fangirls glaring daggers at me now. I shake it off and continue anyway. "He doesn't even know you! That wasn't necessary!"

"Tch," he responds as if I was lower than him. "Stupid woman," he says to me then goes back to his proper seat.

"Yeah, stupid woman, sit down!" I hear someone yell at me from the background. I turn bright red while the others laugh. I sat down quickly and bury my head in my arms in embarrassment. I felt Tsuna's eyes look at me worryingly. He just pats me on the head in reassurance before turning back around. I could tell that he was nervous though. The octopus was glaring at him.

…

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Well… except for the fact Tsuna and I bumped into some seniors at the end of the day. Normally it would've been no problem. We would just apologize profusely and be on our way. But no. They were ghetto seniors and, gosh, they were ugly. And tall. They towered over Tsuna, so imagine how it was like for me.

"Ouch, I might have broken a bone," one of the seniors said jokingly to his buddies like it was the funniest thing in the world. The look in their eyes promised pain and mischief for us.

I looked at Tsuna and gave him a small signal for him to go one way and me, another. I quickly ran towards the staircase while he ran towards the back quad. Not really having a destination in mind, I ended up on the roof. It sure was a nice day today. The sky was clear except for a few clouds and there was a nice breeze. Daring to get to closer to the sky, I started climbing the water tower on this side of the roof. When I got to the top I felt like the king-erm queen of the world. Kidding. It still felt great though. I smiled. Even though my legs were shaking a bit from the height, I liked the fluttery feeling in my stomach. I sat down, legs swinging over the edge. Then I saw the door to the stair well slam open. I got back up. The ghetto seniors actually followed me.

"There she is!" one of them shouted, pointing at me with his metal bat.

"Go away!" I shouted back stupidly. I picked up a stray rock and aimed at their heads. It actually managed to hit one of them in the head. Wow. I'm proud of myself. But back to the matter at hand. I managed to hit the leader in the head… it didn't help. In fact, it made them angrier. Whoops.

"Get down here you brat! We'll beat you up!" he shouted angrily.

"No."

"Why you!" the leader shouted at me. One of them started to hit the water tower with his bat and the other two tried to rock it. They're not very smart. With each time the bat hit the tower it made a resounding clanging sound. Before you know it I actually lost balance and fell off the flipping tower because of a nearby explosion. Luckily or unluckily I landed right in the senior's arms. Well… damn it. The guy slammed me against the tower and held me against it by pressing the bat against my throat. I struggled as much as I could by kicking my legs and trying to lift the bat off, but my arms were still weak from this morning's training. He just pressed the metal tighter. I couldn't breathe. My vision started to darken and I could hear the senior say something to me and all I smelt was his breath. Ugh. Disgusting.

All of a sudden, the pressure on my throat was gone and I fell to the floor. I could faintly hear a 'kamikorosu' as I sat there trying to catch my breath. All I saw were blobs and blurs and I observed as the blur beat up some blobs. I also heard some more explosions in the background. I wonder if that's Tsuna and Reborn. Reborn with his guns and all. Slowly everything became clearer and I saw that the blur had become Hibari Kyoya and the blobs had become the ghetto seniors. I watched as the seniors drag themselves away beat up pretty badly and as Hibari-san turn towards me. As he headed my direction, tonfas still in hand, I couldn't help but flinch.

"Get up herbivore," he commanded. I comply quickly and rise up to my feet. He continued. "Come with me." He turns around and starts walking, and let me just say, he takes very long strides which is hard for me to keep up considering I almost got strangled to death. Eventually, after a very nerve racking walk, we made it to the Disciplinary Committee's room. I followed Hibari-san in and the DC room is actually very nice, not looking like what the rumors say at all. It was lit by the sun through the windows and there were two couches faced together with a small coffee table between them. In front of the windows were Hibari-san's desk and off to the side was a smaller desk. At that desk was Kusakabe Tetsuya.

He looked up when we walked in and he looked pretty confused for a second. Probably wondering why Hibari was bringing a beat up looking girl into the DC room.

"Uh, Kyo-san, you didn't…" he trailed off. I looked at him and shook my head getting at what he was asking. No, Hibari-san did not beat me up Kusakabe-san. He just nodded at me to show he understood.

"Tetsuya, question her and fill out a full report," Hibari-san commanded tersely. Then he just left. I turn back to Kusakabe-san.

"Where's he going?" I asked head tilted to the side unconsciously.

"He's going to go sort out some delinquents that were caught tagging Nami-chuu."

"Oh."

After some questions like 'what happened?' and 'what did he do?' and 'who were you with?' I was finally done with the interrogation for Kusakabe's report. But something was really bothering me. What is up with that stalk in his mouth?

"Ne, Kusakabe-san?"

"Yes, Sawada-san?"

"You can call me Yasu. There's three Sawadas and it gets confusing sometimes."

"Three?"

"Yeah; Tsuna, Kaasan, and me. But that's not my question," I tell him, changing the subject. "If you don't mind me asking, but why do you always chew that stalk? I won't tell anyone. I promise." I held up my pinkie. I know it looked rather childish but this is how you make this official. I should probably come up with a better method later.

He looked at my pinkie skeptically. I jerked my pinkie forwards a little for emphasis. _I'm not joking._ Then he sighed and wrapped his pinkie around mine. His hand is huge compared to mine… but then again he is 2 or 3 years older than me and he's crazy tall. Figures. He lets go and then he starts talking.

"The reason I have this is because before I met Kyo-san I smoked. To break the habit I just replaced it with this," he told me.

"Wow, really? I didn't know it was all that simple."

"It wasn't."

"Oh."

"You should go now," he told me. Was he kicking me out? "Kyo-san probably wouldn't want to see any other herbivores in his reception room." That actually made a lot of sense. I waved good bye and left through the sliding door, not without tripping on the sliding track first. I really need to stop shuffling my feet. It's a safety hazard but bad habits are hard to beat.

I walk down the stairs casually, skipping steps and sliding down rails along the way. I probably shouldn't have done this considering I fell flat on the floor a couple of times on the way. I wonder where Tsuna is. I hope Reborn isn't beating him up. The chances of that happening are very unlikely though, sadly enough. I grab my first aid kit from my bag. Along with all the medical junk in there, I also had a spot for spare clothes for Tsuna. You'll never know when he might need them considering Reborn likes to shoot him a lot.

When I reach ground floor I head over to the back quad where Tsuna is I see that he's in his boxers with Reborn and some burnt seniors. I walk over there wondering what the hell happened.

"Tsuna!" I called out. He turned around and looked relieved before morphing into a look of panic. Was he telling me to run away? I asked him 'Why?' silently when an octopus intercepted and started yelling at me.

"Don't call Jyuudaime by his name so casually!" he yelled in my face. Wait. Was this the guy who was glaring at Tsuna all day? What was he doing here? Suddenly petty anger flared up in my system.

"Stop yelling at me!" I yelled in return.

"Then don't disrespect Jyuudaime!"

"Who the hell is Jyuudaime!?"

"JYUUDAIME IS JYUUDAIME!" he screeched, voice rising in volume.

"STOP YELLING IN MY FACE!" my voice rose to match his.

"YOU STOP YELLING STUPID WOMAN!"

"YOU STARTED YELLING IN THE FIRST PLACE, SO YOU SHUT UP USURATAKOCHI!"

"USURATAKOCHI?! SHUT UP YOU LEMON HEAD!"

"MY HEAD LOOKS NOTHING LIKE A LEMON!"

"I BEG TO DIFFER!"

"I didn't come to argue with you," I say normally, not screaming. I tried to stay as calm as I could despite being slightly pink in the face from my shouting match. I just hear a small 'tch' come from his general direction. I turn to Tsuna and then dug around in my bag, looking for something. "I came to give Tsuna some clothes," I state handing Tsuna the bundle.

"No, I'd be more than happy to give Jyuudaime the clothes off my back," Usuratakochi announces.

"Don't do it. No one wants to see you strip…" I tell him, raising a hand to say stop. "Except for maybe your newly acquired fangirls…" I add as an afterthought. Luckily they didn't hear me, except for maybe Reborn because he was looking at me with his kind of cute but creepy eyes.

…

As we went home I could help but feel the awkward in the air. Why is Usuratakochi with us? Why is he here?! He keeps switching between glaring at me and having this puppy aura aimed towards Tsuna. What is he a puppy octopus? … He's a baby octopus! Well, he switches from baby octopus to full out raging Cthulu. Maybe that's a little extreme, but that's what it looks like.

I speed up not really wanting to be around this… what was his name? This Gokudera guy. I turn around the corner and I bump into something that smelt like vanilla and strawberries. I rub my head and look at who I knocked over. Before I knew it, the person ran away with a 'Hahi' taking the smell with her. Who just lurks around like that? Is she a stalker? But who's? ... Amazing. Takodera's here for one day and he already has a stalker.

"Yasu? You alright? What are you doing on the ground?" Tsuna called out to me. "You know you turned the wrong corner again, right?"

"Don't worry about this Lemon-head, Jyuudaime. Let's get you home safely," Takodera says to my brother.

"Ano, Gokudera-kun she's m—" I cut him off. "I turned the wrong corner again? I always get confused because this is the way to the markets. Whoops. Anyway, I'm alright. I just bumped into the wall while going around." I wonder how Takodera would react if he knew I was Tsuna's sister. Would he still call me a Lemon-head?

"Alright then," he says. But I know otherwise. He's looking at me with doubt. I jumped up, grabbed his arm, and ran.

"Let's go home Tsuna!" I say happily.

"Don't touch Jyuudaime!" Takodera yells, running after us.

-KHR-

**Usuratakochi is a word I made up. It's kind of like a pun. I use the word Usuratonkachi (which means useless in this context) and put in Tako which is octopus in Japanese. So thus Usura'tako'chi was born. So basically it means **_**useless**_** octopus. Oh the irony. **

**And I am sorry for those that are reading. I posted late! D: But if you'd like, you can read what could've been. I wrote this part around 2 in the morning.**

-Extra-

Luckily or unluckily I landed right on one of the seniors causing his head to hit the concrete and knock him out. Well… damn. Talk about major luck even if it hurt when I fell on the bony guy. Remembering that there were other seniors I get up and run for it while they're still processing what happened. I quickly run towards the door of the stairwell and open it only to bump into a wall and fall on my butt. What the heck? I look up. It wasn't a wall it was Hibari Kyoya. Well I'm screwed. He looks down at me who's all bruised up and freaked out, then at the ghetto seniors with a bat, and then at the water tower which had a bunch of dents in it. Then he whips out his magic tonfas.

"For destroying school property, harassing an underclassman, and violating dress code, I will bite you to death."

Taking the chance while Hibari-san is beating up the ghetto seniors I exit through the stairwell and practically fly down the stairs, skipping steps and sliding down rails along the way. When I reach ground floor I head over to the back quad where Tsuna is I see that he's in his boxers with Octopus, Reborn, and some burnt seniors. I walk over there wondering what the hell happened.

"Tsuna!" I called out. He turned around and was going to say 'hi' in return when Octopus intercepted and started yelling at me.

"Don't call Juudaime by his name so casually!" he yelled in my face.

"Stop yelling at me!" I yelled in return.

"Then don't disrespect Juudaime!"

"Who the hell is Juudaime!?"

"JUUDAIME IS JUUDAIME!" he screeched, voice rising in volume.

"STOP YELLING IN MY FACE!" my voice rose to match his.

"YOU STOP YELLING STUPID WOMAN!"

"YOU STARTED YELLING IN THE FIRST PLACE, SO YOU SHUT UP USURATAKOCHI!"

"USURATAKOCHI?! SHUT UP YOU LEMON HEAD!"

"MY HEAD LOOKS NOTHING LIKE A LEMON!"

"I BEG TO DIFFER!"

"I didn't come to argue with you," I say, suddenly not yelling. I tried to stay as calm as I could despite being all red from my shouting match. I just hear a small 'tch' come from his general direction. I turn to Tsuna and then dug around in my bag, looking for something. "I came to give Tsuna some clothes," I state handing Tsuna the bundle.

"No, I'd be more than happy to give Juudaime the clothes off my back," Usuratakochi announces.

"Don't do it. No one wants to see you str-." I stop mid-sentence. I just had an epiphany. If people are willing to buy Hibari's pajama bottom, then what are the chances of them buying pictures of the 'hot' transfer student stripping? _Very _high. Wait no, bad Yasu. You can't take pictures of strangers stripping, no matter how much money you'll get. That's perverted. I focus and I see the three of them, Tsuna, Usuratakochi, and Reborn, looking at me. "Sorry," I say plainly. "I got distracted." I can see it in Tsuna's expression that he was thinking, 'distracted by what?!' "Well, you see Tsuna; sometimes the school's fanclubs gather and hold auctions and have underground-y school market things.

At this point Reborn joined in.

-Extra-

**And I stopped there. I think I fell asleep. Reborn was supposed to say something along the lines of, "What underground?" and that's a way he could get and sell blackmail. When I get sleep-deprived my mind goes into a dangerous state. A delirious one.**


	5. PE and The Art of Getting Squashed

**I'M NOT DEAD. I'm sorry for those that are reading this fic. Like oh geez… Over one, two(?) months. *facedesk* My computer caught a virus so I couldn't open any programs. Word included… It said because I could catch bugs from it because of internet connection… What a lie. Trying to scam me. Jokes on you I have no money. I already caught a blue screen of death once and my laptop has been dropped more than 2 times… so yeah. But I managed to get rid of it. Not to mention school… |||OTL Anyway, on with the story…**

-KHR-

What day was it? Wednesday? By the account of those fangirl screams, I think it is. Every Wednesday the girls would have a sort free period while the guys had PE. As for the girls, we had PE on Thursdays.

"KKYYYAAAAA!"

I cringe at the pitch. Their screams were so in sync that it resonated. Ouch, my poor ears. I scoot even further from the mob of girls. The game didn't even start yet, there was no reason to—Oh wait, I almost forgot. Yamamoto-san, the popular sporty guy. Right.

I watch as the guys debate who gets Tsuna. I remember as we left our house today, that Takoder-erm… Gokudera had to resupply his dynamite. So Tsuna's all by himself. On a side note, I wonder where Gokudera gets his dynamite. I bet it was some sort of shady trade. I can imagine it now. Dark room, crates everywhere, and a light bulb dangling from a string. But back to the matter at hand…

Yamamoto-san had his arm around Tsuna's shoulders. From what I could hear (which wasn't a lot, due to being so far away), Yamamoto-san invited Tsuna to his team. I watch the game play out and Tsuna was an obvious weak spot. They kept trying to switch his position. He gets put in shortstop and gets hit in the face, he gets put in third base and he gets hit in the face, and he gets put in outer field and gets hit in the face. Another spot… and you get the idea.

In the end, Tsuna's team still lost. But oh well. It _was_ only PE. The guys didn't think so though. They blamed it on him. _Isn't baseball a team sport?_ They made him sweep the field all by himself as punishment. Well, he was alone until I came down to help him. As usual, I would pack away all the equipment they left around while he did the other things. But as I was coming out of the storage room I see Yamamoto-san helping him sweep. Hmm… What is going on here? I crept as quietly as I could behind them.

"… My average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up. … What do I do Tsuna?" I hear Yamamoto-san ask Tsuna. "Just kidding!" he says suddenly with a smile. Something about that smile seems a bit odd. Then I hear my brother say something along the lines of 'practice is the way to go.'

"Actually I think the opposite, Tsuna," I cut in. They both jump a little not really aware I was there. They must've been thinking really hard. Yamamoto-san and Tsuna look at me questionably. "What I meant was," I say trying to expand further, "they say rest is the best option, so why not take a break. I mean you'll just wear yourself out… but what do I know? I'm just a girl that can't even do proper pushups," I ended unconvincingly. I would not make a good lawyer.

"That's true too!" Yamamoto-san agreed with a smile. I could tell this might be a hard choice. Either go one way or another. Completely different directions. What a predicament.

…

After a grueling day of school, it's always nice to have a video game to go to. And it's always nice when you win.

I laughed when I kicked Tsuna's character off the stage causing him to knockout, but then he returned that with a power up that was floating around and KO'ed me in return. I looked over at him. He seemed pretty cheery. Then Reborn started talking to him, asking if something good happened. I took the chance with him distracted and beat up his character for the nth time. Tsuna told him of how a popular kid asked him for advice. Of course he didn't give a name but Reborn knew.

"That Yamamoto, make him your subordinate," Reborn ordered. And of course Tsuna says no. He only wants to help him as a friend. Honestly, Reborn beats him up _at least_ twice a day and sometimes thrice on the weekend… I admire his persistence though.

"Absolutely not! Yamamoto's hot on baseball!" he tells Reborn. In response, he shot Tsuna with a flamethrower. That… was the wrong meaning of hot. It singed my hair too. It's not like it's the first time. Finding and trimming the burnt ends was such a pain.

-KHR-

The next day was pretty normal. Except I had this _horrible_ foreboding feeling and not to mention I had this weird dream where I pricked my hand with a pencil and I started bleeding. … In retrospect, that's not really all that relevant but it was odd.

I was late to school again and recently, alone. All Masaru's fault but I learn to live with it. At least he had the kindness in his heart (this time) to write me an excuse with the reason being fake, of course.

Going back to the topic of foreboding feelings. It was weird. I had this tugging feeling in my gut and it was very fluttery… almost queasy. As I was walking towards the main office I noticed there was a shadow over me. _What?_ I look up and I see two people falling towards me. I let loose a squeak and scramble in a different direction but the duo bounced off the ground and crashed… on top of me. I actually tripped and all my things scattered across the floor before I got squashed.

Being on the bottom of a dog pile is not comfortable… not to mention I was face down in the dirt. I twist my head to look up and see the perpetrators as Tsuna in his boxers and … Yamamoto with a cast? As glad as I was for them (not really) to get a relatively soft landing and bond over something I'm not aware of it would be lovely if they could get off me.

"Could you… get off… of me," I wheezed at them, starting to tear up. They both leaped up unaware and slightly surprised that the ground talked.

"Ah, sorry Yasu-chan. I can call you that right?" I nodded at his question. He held his hand out to me so I can get up. I shook my head.

"Let me catch my breath first, please. Thank you," I half-wheezed to him. Thirty seconds pass while I try to catch my breath and blink away tears of almost suffocation. I looked at Tsuna. "Go put on some clothes, Tsuna." At that, he realized he was mostly naked, 'hiie'd, and ran off to go get his clothes. I would've told him I had some extras for him when this happened but he left too fast. I held my hand out to Yamamoto. "I'll take that offer now." Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I think he may have used too much strength because when I got up, I shot at least 2 feet off the ground. I can feel the blood rushing to my head now.

"Uh, thanks Yamamoto-san," I said to him.

"No problem! Just call me Yamamoto or Takeshi instead," he replied with his ever permanent smile.

"Um, s-sure… Yamamoto," I said, not really used to such a nice person. It was a bit unsettling. Especially that smile. As we walked back to class, two questions popped in my head. One: "where's Tsuna now?" and two: "Why were those two falling from the sky?" … Hmm… I'll get the whole story later from Tsuna... when I find him.

…

When we got home I made Tsuna tell me everything. So Yamamoto almost committed suicide at school. I really hope that doesn't happen again. I kind of doubt it but that's just scary how someone can just throw their life away in an instant. Also imagine the reputation it'll leave for Nami-chuu. Hibari-san would've bit Yamamoto to reincarnation in the afterlife. Seems like something he would do anyway.

**This is REALLY short compared to the others. I feel horrible for being so ****laz-ERM ****slow. However the next chapter should come out more quicker. But then again there's a whole boatload of other things out there to keep you preoccupied. Thank you to those that have reviewed.**

**To FreeWeirdGal: Yeah, I guess so. ^^" But it was more like an alternate ending. I'm still getting used to somethings. I don't really know why I called it an extra. Guess I goofed up there. Whoops. o-o|||  
**

**And thanks again to everyone. :3**


End file.
